Ceridus
'''' Ceridus has pale blue mainscales, and a darker blue on his underside. His sails are black (Nightwing dna) and his top one has a streak of violet on it, He has amber eyes, and strange orange-y yellow horns and claws. The Seawing’s webbing is smaller than average, but it doesn’t slow him down one bit. That’s because of his wings. They’re larger and more powerful than most other dragons’ with gives him a slight edge during a race. Ceridus has black glasses, a gold earring, a few rings, a blue and black scarf, and a long purple cape. Personality wise, Ceri is a very normal dragon. He fights for what he believes in, though harder than most, likes to hang around with friends , and gets very lonely when isolated. He also enjoys having a dragon around that has same ideals as him. He doesn’t like it when others disagree with him, and he usually takes it personally. Ceridus has invented many ’futuristic’ weapons, such as a crossbow that looks more like a rifle and shoots a powerful beam of electricity instead of arrows. It’s probably his favourite. He’s also made a ‘pocket sheild’. A sheild That is small and light enough to just sit in a pocket, but if pulled in the right way, extends into a full body one. It is just as sturdy as a normal sheild. Condesce— He isnt OVERLY fond of his aunt, but has respect for her instilled in him by dad. Meferah— He had made up a term for his relationship with her. He called it ‘being red’. It was a crush, which... shouldn’t have been a thing because of family, but it was. He was constantly trying to please her, but no matter what Ceri did, she only ever saw him as a friend. Dualscars— Ceridus... doesn't like his pops. Too strict and commanding. Very disagreeable. Also very spiky. *This history and bio is split in two, it depends on which version of the story we’re in. I also got lazy and copy/pasted the first three or so paragraphs. *In multiple universes, he has control over water and/or matter Ceridus was hatched in 7011 AS, into the Seawing Royal Family. He was the queen’s nephew, and a well-respected prince. When Condensce adopted an heir, he had fallen quite literally for her. (Ceridus had tripped over his cloak and all the way down the stairs to land an inch away from her claws.) Which, shouldn’t have happened because of them now being family, but... it did. While Ceri tried basically everything to gain her... more than family love, she only ever saw him as a friend and cousin. Condensce had been ruling the continent with an iron fist for decades now, uprisings and rebellions started to form, and unbeknownst to Eri, his cousin, Meferah had joined one. She was the rebellion’s top spy, and during a surprise attack, she had been killed in the chaos. Of course, Ceridus was heartbroken. After a few months of being in a despressed state, he decided he’d put a stop to it. To Condecse’s rule. If she didn’t govern the kingdom so repulsively, the uprising wouldn’t have existed, meaning Meferah wouldn’t have been killed. The prince founded an organization, mainly comprised of ‘lower bloods’. He called it the Rising Blood. After gaining a mass of followers, he went on a raid at one of the Queen’s concentration camps. It was successful, and Ceridus met his new... crush. Ceridus was hatched in 7011 AS, into the Seawing Royal Family. He was the queen’s nephew, and a well-respected prince. When Condensce adopted an heir, he had fallen quite literally for her. (Ceridus had tripped over his cloak and all the way down the stairs to land an inch away from her claws.) Which, shouldn’t have happened because of them now being family, but... it did. While Ceri tried basically everything to gain her... more than family love, she only ever saw him as a friend and cousin. Condensce had been ruling the continent with an iron fist for decades now, uprisings and rebellions started to form, and unbeknownst to Eri, his cousin, Meferah had joined one. She was the rebellion’s top spy, and during a surprise attack, she had been killed in the chaos. Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction